


Fantôme

by Less_Ayren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Ayren/pseuds/Less_Ayren
Summary: Il paraît que les araignées se sentent plus « en vie » lorsqu'elles abattent leurs proies. Pourtant, un jour vint où la douce émotion procurée par la mort d'autrui ne fut pas au rendez-vous...





	Fantôme

**Author's Note:**

> Petite note perso, désolée de ne pas appeler Widow par son nom français, je n'y arrive juste pas. Impossible pour moi. Pareil pour Talon... Ne m'en voulez pas please :)
> 
> Bonne lecture quand même !

_ **Fantôme** _

 

 

_Il paraît que les araignées se sentent plus « en vie » lorsqu'elles abattent leurs proies. Pourtant, un jour vint où la douce émotion procurée par la mort d'autrui ne fut pas au rendez-vous..._

 

* * *

 

 

Ce soir là, la nuit scintillait de mille étoiles. Le ciel était clair, laissant apercevoir une lune ronde et éclatante dont la lumière venait lécher les bâtiments de Paris ; au moins autant que les projections multicolores émanant des lampadaires, des buildings et autres spots publicitaires envahissants... Le tumulte des véhicules et de la foule en contrebas se faisait presque silencieux dans les hauteurs des constructions. Seule la bise aérienne parvenait aux oreilles de ceux encore présents dans les bureaux perchés en altitude du quartier de la Défense, et à cette heure tardive de la nuit, ils étaient peu nombreux.

Certains individus n'avaient même strictement rien à y faire.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas de "Widowmaker", anciennement Amélie Lacroix.

La jeune femme, dont le teint bleuté de la peau se fondait à l'environnement nocturne, admirait une vue somptueuse sur l'urbanisme l'encerclant. Le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, de la même manière qu'il giflait la structure métallique du quarante-huitième étage où elle se situait, ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure. Alors que ses yeux défilaient sur le paysage offert par la capitale de son pays d'origine, Widowmaker sembla négliger un instant le poids qui venait faire fléchir son bras vers le bas.

 

Au bout de la corde bien tendue de son grappin, se trouvait un homme rondouillard et gesticulant, suspendu dans le vide. Son regard exorbité laissait transparaître une panique plus qu'évidente, tandis que tous les pores de sa peau suaient l'effroi. Le malheureux, incapable de crier à l'aide car tétanisé, n'avait d'autre choix que de scruter sa tortionnaire, en appelant à la clémence de cette dernière.

Les deux prunelles jaunes et luisantes ne faisaient que le contempler d'un air dédaigneux et froid.

La clémence...

Innocent petit moucheron pris dans la toile...

Un court instant, lors duquel le temps sembla se figer, Widowmaker réfléchit. Quand avait-elle bien pu ressentir de la pitié envers un être humain pour la dernière fois ? Ce souvenir lui faisait manifestement défaut.

\- S'il vous plaît...

L'homme bedonnant tremblait de tout son corps, et sa plainte était loin, très loin d'émouvoir la criminelle au-dessus de lui. Elle s'était attendue à toute forme de supplication, de révélation, mais certainement pas à un banal « s'il vous plaît »... Elle voulait des noms. Des lieux tenus secrets que Talon lui avait demandé de rapporter. On lui avait confié une mission, et la veuve n'aimait pas décevoir ou faillir.

\- Il ne parlera pas, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton monocorde sans détourner le regard de sa malheureuse victime, sa main libre collée à son casque.

\- Tue-le.

La voix dans l'oreillette se fit glaciale, plus encore que pouvait l'être la sienne. Elle semblait provenir d'un être foncièrement mauvais...

 

La corde fut rembobinée à la vitesse de l'éclair, remontant sans mal le bureaucrate de sa fâcheuse position. Peut-être eut-il brièvement de l'espoir concernant son avenir proche... L'araignée allait au moins lui permettre de poser pied à terre de nouveau.

Aussitôt de retour dans son cabinet luxueux, la jeune femme le saisit violemment par le bras et l'envoya valser contre un mur, comme muée d'une force surnaturelle. Le petit gros voulut la remercier, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Une balle vint se loger in-extremis dans son crâne, ne produisant qu'une détonation étouffée grâce à l'équipement de l'arme l'ayant expulsée.

 

Widowmaker soupira, hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Cet imbécile avait-il réellement pu croire qu'elle lui laisserait la vie sauve ? Son cadavre, adossé à une paroi murale près de la baie vitrée par laquelle elle s'était introduite, conservait un regard encore figé sous l'effet de la peur. Il scrutait désormais le vide, perdu, dénué de la moindre étincelle de vie... Mais ses orbites ahurissantes empêchaient l'assassin de détourner de lui ses propres iris dorés.

Un mort de plus... Un nouveau meurtre ajouté à son compteur déjà bien fourni. Combien cela en faisait-il, d'ailleurs, au juste ?

\- Beaucoup, admit-elle à voix haute, désormais seule.

Seulement, cette fois, il y avait une différence.

Le petit jeu que le groupe terroriste auquel elle appartenait avait instauré, lui permettant encore par moments de se penser un minimum humaine, semblait toucher à sa fin : ce méfait, cet homicide supplémentaire si ordinaire et impersonnel, ne lui procurait qu'un léger goût fade. 

Où était passée l'allégresse du crime réussi ? La satisfaction du travail rempli, la plénitude de la vie ôtée à une quelconque victime ?

Effrayer ce malheureux dans le but de lui soutirer des informations n'avait provoqué aucune jubilation. Rien.

 

Le néant.

 

Était-ce donc vraiment cela, être « Widowmaker » ? Incarner une bête machine à tuer obéissant aux ordres et abattant sans remord, ne pouvant même pas éprouver la satisfaction d'une tâche accomplie ?

La jeune femme marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'au bureau de sa cible. Sans aucune retenue, elle s'assied nonchalamment dans le confortable fauteuil qui lui faisait face, croisa les jambes, puis se tourna en direction du défunt propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier reluisait sous la lumière de la lune à cause du sang le maculant de la tête à l'abdomen. Toutefois, il s'avérait fournir une compagnie presque appréciable... car silencieuse.

Oui, la criminelle trouvait sa dernière question particulièrement intéressante. Tout en observant avec dédain le cadavre non loin, elle releva le menton et hocha un sourcil.

Une simple balle dans la tête.

Force était d'admettre que n'importe quel Omniaque aurait pu faire cet assassinat.

Pire encore, leur intelligence artificielle, elle, était probablement capable d'effectuer ce que sa conscience ne daignait plus lui accorder : des sentiments.

 

Au début, cela avait eu quelque chose de passionnant. De plaisant.

Amélie était si frêle, si fragile... Anodine... La blesser paraissait un jeu d'enfant. Une critique sur sa performance au dernier ballet à l'opéra ; lui avouer que leur demeure, à elle et Gérard, manquait parfois de style ; rester à l'écart des affaires de son époux et l'attendre des heures durant, alors qu'il travaillait dur... et quand il lui offrait des fleurs, son sourire, qui s'étirait d'une joue à l'autre sur son visage enjoué et rayonnant... Ce genre de choses insignifiantes provoquait des réactions, en bien ou en mal.

Widowmaker était aussi gelée que la mort, de corps comme d'esprit. Une coquille surentraînée, de chair et d'os, abritant une âme au demeurant complètement absente.

Elle était insensible aux coups, à la douleur. On l'avait conditionnée pour ça, après tout... Plusieurs fois elle s'était battue pour le compte de Talon, revenant même de mission avec des blessures supposément incapacitantes.

Elle était insensible aux mots, à la corruption par la parole. Cela l'avait doucement satisfaite, fut un temps. On pouvait la supplier, lui demander miséricorde, pardon... Ou même pourquoi ? Seul un rictus hautain faisait parfois gage de réponse.

Au final, l'important était qu'elle « vivait ». Ses missions étaient accomplies, ses crimes parfaits, et elle, ravie et intouchable.

 

Plus maintenant, semblait-il, et ce même malgré l'absence de lassitude ou de tristesse.

 

Les yeux de l'assassin se posèrent lourdement sur une bouteille qui trônait là, dans un coin du bureau, accompagnée sur un plateau de deux verres à pied, dont l'un avait été utilisé. Un vin raffiné visiblement fraîchement sorti de cave par le malheureux défunt...

La jeune femme n'eut qu'à en retirer le bouchon à peine remis en place pour se servir. Avant de porter la boisson à ses lèvres, elle leva le verre en direction du bureaucrate, le remerciant au passage de cette maigre rémunération.

 

Le passage de l'alcool dans sa gorge et la chaleur que cela   procura lui rappelèrent tout de même qu'elle existait, au moins en tant qu'être vivant... À défaut de colère envers sa propre situation, peut-être serait-elle capable de ressentir l'ivresse ?

Le jeu de l'organisation terroriste n'était plus amusant.

Tuer pour le compte de ses maîtres sans pouvoir s'en délecter n'avait rien de réjouissant non plus...

... être incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit devenait un fardeau incommensurable, au poids pourtant nul. Cet étrange paradoxe l'amena à une drôle de conclusion.

Son être était comme translucide. Un fantôme dont il n'y avait plus rien à saisir.

 

Le vin prit un goût amer.

Si au moins on lui avait laissé un semblant de volonté, peut-être aurait-elle pu briser ses chaînes et renier sa condition de meurtrière. Après ce que Talon lui avait fait subir, la difficulté n'aurait probablement pas été des moindres, mais elle aurait toujours pu se payer le luxe d'essayer.

Seulement, l'organisation l'avait brisée. Ce kidnapping à Annecy avait été odieux, tout comme les tortures qu'on lui avait infligées. Interrogée, battue, droguée... on ne lui avait laissé que suffisamment de libre-arbitre et de détermination pour décider, parfois, de la façon la plus viable d'éliminer une cible difficile.

Le corps d'Amélie avait ressenti la douleur atroce des poings ou du métal s'abattant sur elle à répétition. Les hématomes, les os fracturés, le sang chaud qui se répandait le long de ses membres... À ces actes barbares s'étaient ajoutés divers psychotropes et autres nouvelles technologies avancées dont la jeune femme ne pouvait même pas soupçonner l'existence...

Ses oreilles avaient bu les paroles et le reconditionnement telles un fidèle devant une figure sainte. Ses souvenirs altérés avaient fini par quitter ses pensées, laissant place à la colère, à la haine, à une noirceur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les doctrines de Talon s'étaient petit à petit insinuées dans tout son être, l'obligeant à suivre des préceptes auxquels elle n'aurait jamais crû adhérer...

 

... Enfin, le meurtre de Gérard.

 

 

Le bruit fracassant du verre éclaté retentit soudainement. Le mur le plus proche venait de recevoir le récipient ainsi que le liquide qu'il contenait. Alors que la boisson pourpre s'écoulait le long de la paroi, Widowmaker se redressa hâtivement. Son regard observa sa main gantée de noir, tandis que ses doigts remuaient, la forçant de constater qu'elle était l'auteur de ce geste totalement impromptu.

 

Les orbites ahuries de l'homme décédé non loin semblaient la juger sévèrement. Mais alors que l'assassin se mouvait en direction du cadavre, prête à lui mettre une seconde balle dans la tête à bout portant rien que pour lui faire abandonner cet air décontenançant, l'ordre d'évacuer la zone lui parvint.

Brusque retour à la réalité...

 

Le transport arriva bien trop rapidement.

Tant pis pour les réflexions inappropriées. Après tout, elles s'étaient invitées sans le moindre consentement et n'avaient pas leur place dans les songes d'une machine à tuer. Tant pis pour Gérard, qui de toute façon ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Tant pis pour les élucubrations farfelues de son esprit à propos de son passé...

 

Tant pis pour le jugement adressé par le regard de ce cadavre dégoûtant : ce soir, la Mort qui l'habitait avait été la seule à constater qu'une part d'Amélie vivait encore chez Widowmaker.

 

 


End file.
